


Midnight Kisses

by merdel11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Demigods, Fluff, Gen, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New York City, Nico Feels, Nico is a Dork, Romantic Fluff, Sad Nico di Angelo, as a medic, barely any angst though, its cool, its happy though i swear, mainly fluff, they are still demigods though, will surprises nico, will works for the military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Will's halfway across the world working as a military medic.Nico's being dragged to a New Year's party by Jason and Percy. Nico just really isn't in the mood, especially because it's a New Years party so everyone is going to be making out and being all lovey dovey while he's sitting there, lonely.Surprises are in store, but they may come in unexpected moments.(you know where this is going)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So,, it has been a hot second since I last posted. I'm back though, and I have plans in store (￣y▽￣)╭ Ohohoho.....
> 
> Anyhoo, before I spoil anything, I just want to say that I wrote this fic in January (when it's acceptable to write) and forgot about it. Ha, yeah, sorry about that. I'm posting it now, though! Better late than never, right?
> 
> Also, I haven't edited this since January either, so please bare the mistakes and not-as-clean writing style.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Nico couldn’t believe that he was being dragged to a New Year's party. Why Percy and Jason thought that ‘Nico Di Angelo’ and ‘party’ mixed was beyond him, especially with ‘New Year’s’ following. Sure, if you looked at Nico’s track record, you would see that he may or may not have had fun at these kinds of events before. If he was forced to admit it, the threat death only, Nico would say that the loud, pop-y music wasn’t  all  that bad, and  the  dancing was quite fun if you were with the right people , and , in  most circumstances, he wouldn’t be so stubborn, but the other two boys should know that the holidays weren’t the best time for him. Actually, they did, but their logic was  sadly  more along the lines of ‘have fun and make new memories’ than ‘let him wallow in self-pity' .

Grumbling and dragging his feet , they walked to Nico’s inevitable death . The  dark boy couldn’t help but feel the dread well deep in his gut. At times like these, when the pain was the worst, the memories of Tartarus continually resurfacing, the guilt of Bianca and Mother’s death weighing him down and the flashbacks of war and battle wiggling through his weakened state of mind, it was hard to feel  _ right _ when he was happy. Will , a person that Nico has learned to trust and love like no one else,  being away  because he was saving people as a military medic  didn’t help anything , either. Nico was proud of his partner, but he still missed him no matter what. He had helped Nico feel like happiness was not something to feel bad about and, though it was selfish, Nico wished for him here so the pit in his stomach would go away.

Even though it has been years since any of those occurrences and with the help of his friends and family he has been able to put his happiness before all the hurt of his past, this one time of the year always brought back those memories and once familiar feelings. Percy and Jason knew this, of course, and knew that the best way to get Nico through this time was through a distraction—not all the time but some, so the emotions don’t become  u nbearable . That was what the party was serving for, Nico knew, and he may not be excited to go, but the sentiment was nice.

Nico could hear the music pounding before the trio could even turn the last corner to the hallway where the celebration was held. Nico started fiddling with his jacket sleeve. He knew that if he told Percy and Jason that he truly didn’t want to go, they wouldn’t force him. In fact, they would probably walk him home and completely ignore that it was a twenty-minute walk from here. Something, some unknown force, instinct, told Nico to stay. And so, the trio walked through the open door and into the raging party ahead of them. As it was already nine thirty, the celebration was already in full swing, them being late to the festivities. 

For the first part of the celebration, Percy and Jason stuck by Nico’s side. Soon they found their friend’s and hung out with them, but, inescapable as it was a New Year's party after all and all that lovey  dovey stuff, the couples eventually dispersed into their own separate groups, leaving Nico, who would usually have a bright sun of Apollo by his side in these instances, alone. Well, Hazel did ask Nico if he wanted to come with her and Frank to get a refill of their drinks, but Nico denied the offer due to the high chance Frank and his sister would end up making out somewhere in between the couch he was currently sitting on and the kitchen in the next room over.

Nico felt lonelier than ever. On most occasions, something like this wouldn’t bug him. He’s fine being left alone and he completely understands why they  separated into their duos. Just the fact that this physically showed him that he was going to be alone this New Years, something that hadn’t happened since before he started dating Will, sent a stab of hurt directly to his gut. 

The boy flopped down onto the couch. He spotted Percy and Annabeth making out in the corner and instantly looked the other direction. That was something he did  _ not  _ want to see. Eventually, Nico started to feel a bit weird sitting there and doing nothing while everyone bustled around him, so he opted to go exploring. Even though he has been to quite a few in his three years of college, they always ended up being held somewhere new. This time was just like that.

First, Nico decided that trying to go into the residence’s rooms was the best idea. You can find out a lot about a person looking at such a personal space. Plus, snooping was fun!

Nico waded through the mass of people on the dance floor (which was more like a place that people started grooving out to the music more than an actual place to dance), passing by several couples who were doing things that you would definitely not do a children’s party and the loneliness only grew. He wished Will was here.

The dance floor was hot, sweaty and crowed. It took him a good two minutes to get through the hoard of people to his desired area in the dorm. Not only that, but Nico’s nose was assaulted with the overwhelming smells of musky cologne, fruity perfume and body odor. He couldn’t tell which one was the worst out of the three but ended up concluding that the combination of them was definitely the deadliest.

Once Nico finally reached the two doors to the bedrooms of the living space, he soon found that one of them was locked and the other had suspicious sounds emitting from it that made him leave the general vicinity at once. With two of the most entertaining spots off the list and knowing that the only other somewhat interesting areas in this place was the bathroom and the kitchen, Nico was stumped. What was he supposed to do now? 

The boy sighed, defeated, and decided that the next best place to go was outside. He rarely traveled to this side of campus anyway, so it would be more entertaining out there than in here with nothing to do. What’s the harm?

And so, Nico navigated through the dancing bodies once more towards the way he came. Just as he reached the doors, Nico glanced back for a fraction of a second and caught Jason’s eye. The boy gave him a knowing smile, like Hades if Nico knew what in the ever-living hell that meant, and then  continued on his merry way. Nico just shook his head, exasperated, and resumed his path to the outside.

Cold air hit his face the second he exited the dorm. The smell of booze still filtered through his nose, but with it was accompanied by the icy smell of winter and snow. Refreshing. Nico’s body instantly calmed.

It was probably nearing midnight by now, Nico thought glumly as he walked through campus, thinking of all the kissing couples who were going to have a romantic smooch once the clock hit twelve. He really, really missed Will.

The moon was high in the sky, light pollution making the stars  unseeable but Nico knew they were there. He still could remember the times when his mother took him and Bianca outside during the night to tell them stories about the patterns in the dark blue above, something that she once told him that was passed down from his mother’s parents to her. Though they were faded by timeless age, they still put a smile on his face. Nico couldn’t wait--

SLAM!

A body collided with Nico’s at highspeed, probably in a rush to get somewhere. All Nico could see before he fell to the ground was blonde hair and a startled face.

“Oh, my gods, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to—Nico?” the boy heard the other person say. Nico could recognize that voice even if it was distorted and warped using the highest tech. It was--

“Will!” Nico exclaimed in surprise. 

Nico’s head shot up to the other boy standing in front of him. Blonde swept hair, sky blue eyes, surfer’s tan and a blinding smile. Nico couldn’t believe it. Will, he-he was supposed to be halfway across the world. Not  _ here,  _ in freaking  _ New York _ . 

Nico said as much, stumbling over words that made what he was trying to say almost  incomprehensible . Will just laughed good naturedly and shook his head. The blonde extended a palm to help Nico up. He gratefully accepted and grasped the strong hand, albeit shakily, and stood up. Nico still couldn’t believe it. Will was here. Will was here!

Will laughed again, just as giddy as Nico. “You  gonna give me a proper greeting with a kiss or are you just going to stand there?” He asked with a smirk.

Nico complied to the suggestion, too excited to respond, and after wrapped his arms around Will as tight as he could. The blonde reciprocated without a second though. Immediately all his troubles were wiped away.

Nico sighed in content and breathed in the boy’s scent. Sanitizer, flowers and sweat. Boy, had he missed him over these past few months.

Nico exhaled, his breath visible in the frosty air, and released from the warm hold. He smiled brightly. “What are you doing here, Sunshine?” Nico said.

“Well,” Will started and kissed his nose. “I know how hard the holidays are for you. It’s been months since we last saw each other, so I convinced my Captain to let me go see you for a couple days before I have to leave again.”

Nico gawked at him. “And you didn’t think to tell me? We were literally on Skype this morning!”

Will just grinned at him fondly. “I wanted to surprise you.” He paused for a moment then continued. “I was actually going to surprise you at the party, but I guess this was a happy little accident.”

Nico scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. “How’d you know about the party? I never told you about it. I didn’t even know I was going until five minutes before Jason and Percy dragged me out of my dorm.” Then it dawned on him. Jason’s knowing smile wasn’t just him doing something odd with his face. “Percy and Jason knew! You  freaking schist head! What the Hades!”

Will just shrugged and pulled the smaller boy into a kiss. Fireworks exploded above their head, filling the night sky with bright bursts of colour. Unknowingly, the couple kissed right at midnight and neither could be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sweeeeet q(≧▽≦q)
> 
> I hope you guys are prepared for some awesome vld fics coming up (possibly). I have more time than I usually do because of quarantine, so maybe I actually finish something. Who knows?
> 
> Stay safe and stay at home! Bye!


End file.
